Folie et Magie
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Il est toujours là, au même endroit et repart toujours les mains vides. Mais que veut-il? Et peut-on lui offrir ce qu'il désire de plus cher? Emma/Jefferson OS


**Disclaimer : L'univers de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Et l'univers des contes non plus… Dans une autre vie, haha. **

**Un très court OS sur la relation entre Jefferson et Emma dans la ville de Storybrooke. :)**

* * *

La jeune femme est adossée contre la carrosserie jaune citron de sa voiture, attendant que son jeune fils termine l'école. L'air est frais, pourtant le soleil caresse la peau de son visage. Elle inspire longuement, fermant les yeux pour profiter davantage de la température clémente. Lorsque la cloche sonne, ses paupières s'ouvrent de nouveau et la périphérie de son champ de vision a changé. Un homme, grand, élancé et semblant assez joli, se tient en retrait. Il observe l'allée et venue des enfants. Son regard ne cille jamais. Emma se mord la lèvre et inscrit dans son calepin la description physique de l'inconnu.

;

Sortant du restaurant du coin, Henry babille à propos de ses nouvelles découvertes sur Regina. Il aurait découvert une pelle et… Emma l'écoute à moitié lorsqu'elle remarque la présence du même homme au bout de la rue. Il sort d'un magasin de tissus, le visage fermé. Se trouvant plus proche de lui, la blonde remarque les pommettes saillantes et les yeux bleus comme la glace de cet inconnu. Leurs regards se croisent et elle détourne la tête.

« Emma, m'écoutes-tu? Je parlais de la Méchante Reine! »

;

Le lendemain après-midi, l'homme est au même endroit. Il se dissimule à moitié derrière la clôture et esquisse le même geste que la veille. Il regarde en direction de la cour de récréation, attendant quelqu'un. Lorsque Henry envoie la main à Emma en la rejoignant, elle lui sourit et pointe subtilement en la direction de l'inconnu.

« Je me demandais ce que tu savais à propos de cet homme, fait la Shérif en gardant son sourire.

-Oh. Son visage m'est familier à cause du livre, mais je ne sais pas qui il est dans Storybrooke, répond Henry qui visiblement est surpris.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il surveille un enfant. Ça te dérangerait si on se voit plus tard, j'irai te chercher à la maison, je tiens absolument à comprendre ce qu'il fait. »

Henry acquiesce, un peu déçu, mais il sait que la sécurité de la ville est l'emploi de sa mère maintenant et qu'il passera après les mystères à résoudre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme quitte son repaire, non pas sans envoyer la main à Emma en souriant sarcastiquement.

;

Elle est attablée avec un café à la cannelle, tandis que Henry avale tout rond une part de tarte à la citrouille. Il a refusé catégoriquement l'offre de Ruby de goûter à la tarte aux pommes… ce qui n'étonne plus Emma.

« J'ai fouillé dans mon livre et il est le Chapelier dans le Monde Enchanté. »

Ce n'est rien de bien concret, selon la Shérif, mais c'est un début.

« Je l'ai vu acheter des tissus il y a deux jours. Cela concorde.

-Alors, tu crois vraiment que c'est le Chapelier? Dans le Monde Enchanté, il se retrouve enfermé au Pays des Merveilles à cause de la manipulation de la Méchante Reine.

-Il y a pire comme prison, blague la femme blonde en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait que tu dises ça… Le Pays des Merveilles est un endroit cruel selon ce que j'ai lu. La Reine de Cœur est sanguinaire et il y a de très nombreuses lois. Et puis, il a laissé sa fille derrière. »

Son cœur s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. Dans la mesure où la magie existerait vraiment, cet homme, le Chapelier Fou, serait sans doute entrain d'observer la fille qu'il a perdu. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il observe la cour de récréation tous les jours… mais Emma refuse de croire que le Monde Enchanté existe. Elle se masse les tempes, soudainement prise d'un mal de tête.

;

Aujourd'hui, elle joue avec le feu.

Après avoir embrassé Henry sur le front, lui promettant de le rejoindre dans quelques minutes, la Shérif se dirige vers l'homme pour discuter avec lui. Il ne semble ni surpris ni emballé par la présence de la jeune femme. L'inconnu la regarde dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité, qu'il semble vouloir fouiller les tréfonds de son âme pour en arracher quelque chose. Mais quoi? Que pourrait-elle bien avoir de si spécial?

« J'ai remarqué que vous êtes souvent ici aux alentours de la fin des classes, fait Emma d'un ton de voix sympathique. Une raison en particulier?

-Avec une étoile aussi étincelante, je dois dire que je ne peux que me sentir sous les feux des projecteurs, Shérif.

-Ce n'est qu'une question, entre voisins.

-Nous ne sommes pas voisins du tout. Je vis loin du cœur de la ville.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas entre voisins, ce pourrait être entre possibles amis. Mon nom est Emma.

-Je ne veux pas d'amis, comment pourrais-je en avoir? La malédiction a le chic de toujours s'empêtrer dans mes pas. Je ne peux être heureux. Je ne peux avoir ma famille. Je suis seul et je le resterai, tant que tu ne feras rien pour sauver Storybrooke. »

Un autre déluré.

« Désolée de savoir que vous êtes seul, mais ce n'est pas en observant des enfants dans un terrain de jeu que vous allez vous sentir mieux. Vous pourriez voir Archie…

-Non! Je sais quel est mon problème! hurle-t-il, perdant soudainement contrôle. Je me souviens de tout. Je sais que je suis le Chapelier Fou. Je sais que le Monde Enchanté existe. Ma malédiction est de toujours savoir les raisons de ma souffrance et de ne jamais pouvoir rien faire! Grace, ma fille. C'est elle que je regarde. Je la regarde vivre et s'épanouir. Elle est heureuse, ou semble heureuse. Elle ne vit pas vraiment. Elle ne se souvient pas de moi. »

Emma baisse la tête, ne sachant plus trop de quelle façon réagir.

« Bien sûr, ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de croire en la magie pour pouvoir tous nous aider. Tu préfères rester dans un univers de notions logiques, en espérant ne jamais faire face à ton destin. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu as une énorme tâche sur les épaules. Tu sais que Mary Margaret est ta mère et que l'amour qu'elle ressent pour le comateux date d'il y a plus longtemps que quelques semaines. Tu sais tout cela, mais tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir aux possibilités parce que tu as peur d'être déçue. Si je n'avais pas tant besoin de toi, tu me ferais pitié. »

À ces mots, Jefferson se dirige vers la coccinelle jaune, s'agenouillant devant Henry pour lui parler quelques instants. Emma les observe de loin, encore sous le choc par les paroles de l'inconnu. Bien sûr que le doute s'installe parfois et que le désir de croire en la magie prend place, mais rien de tout cela n'est vrai.

Les livres fantastiques sont issus de l'imagination, pas d'un monde réel existant ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de magie. Cela ne peut être, sans quoi, il y aurait une rébellion complète. Les gens voudraient tous être des sorciers et aller à Poudlard, ou rejoindre Narnia par leur garde-robe. Mais c'est impossible.

Henry fait des signes de la main et invite sa mère à les rejoindre. Jefferson sourit.

« Emma! Jefferson, ou le Chapelier, comme il le désire, vient de tout m'expliquer. Je vais aller voir sa fille, Paige, qui est dans ma classe de dessins et lui laisser savoir subtilement des détails sur sa vie dans le Monde Enchanté. Peut-être que ça va l'aider à se souvenir.

-C'est bien Henry, fait Emma en essayant d'avoir l'air emballée.

-En échange, j'aimerais te confectionner un chapeau.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les…

-Non, j'insiste. Un chapeau serait splendide. »

Jefferson lui prend la main et l'embrasse tendrement, sa manière à lui de s'excuser et de partir. La jeune femme ressent une décharge électrique, un courant qui la traverse des orteils jusqu'à sa main. Étrange.

;

Après avoir reçu le chapeau, Emma décide de le porter une fois, une seule, en attendant Henry. De cette façon, Jefferson verra qu'elle porte son œuvre et elle se sentira moins mal de ne jamais décorer ses cheveux à l'avenir. Dès qu'elle le pose sur sa tête, une étrange sensation de vertige la prend et la Shérif s'effondre dans le vestibule de chez Mary Margaret.

;

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, la jeune femme est seule sur son lit. Sur la table de chevet, il y a une note :

_« Emma, _

_Un jour tu me pardonneras d'avoir installé un mécanisme de drogue intégrée dans ton chapeau. Il n'y avait qu'une dose suffisante pour que tu t'évanouisses et que je reprenne mon œuvre. Tu as de la magie en toi et le seul toucher contre tes cheveux semble être suffisant pour que tu infuses le chapeau. _

_À l'heure qu'il est, je serai probablement retourner dans le Monde Enchanté. De là, je trouverai un moyen de faire avancer les choses pour que les habitants de Storybrooke retrouvent leur foyer et leurs fins heureuses. _

_Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour et à ce moment tu croiras en la magie, ce qui fera de toi la plus belle femme du monde. Occupe-toi de Henry, surveille Paige (en ce monde) pour moi s'il-te-plaît et ouvre tes horizons. La magie peut rendre heureux et il y a un monde merveilleux qui t'attend, avec une famille réunie. _

_Merci de nouveau, _

_Le Chapelier »_

Emma n'a pas jeté le message et le conserve encore aujourd'hui dans son tiroir. Lors des semaines qui ont suivi, elle a fouillé Storybrooke en entier pour retrouver Jefferson, ne croyant pas du tout qu'il puisse être retourné dans un «Monde Enchanté». La magie n'existe pas, n'oubliez pas.

Rien. Pas de trace de lui.

Henry lui promet qu'il est retourné dans son univers et qu'il est heureux, Emma croit plutôt qu'il doit avoir quitté la ville. Elle espère secrètement le revoir un jour, mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas à son fils.

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas si ça me plait beaucoup comme OS, mais j'avais vraiment un besoin intense d'écrire sur eux alors je le poste quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous, chers lecteurs et merci encore une fois de me lire, c'est un énorme compliment. :)**


End file.
